Of Hate, Courage, and Power
by O-IvOry
Summary: The three holders of the Triforce must strike an alliance and unite the Gift in order to defeat a threat greater than the war between Hyrule and However, when one of the holders is slaughtered, the remaining two must battle their own, chaotic relationship while finding another way to keep their very world from being swallowed
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Being as I find following a story that's already been told to be ridiculously boring, I'm throwing in an OC enemy for them all to fight, so this story will not be "SOOPER CANON", heads up. The first chapter is sadly short, but it was more to set the general plot more than anything else. Also, I'm being vague with Link's gender as I haven't decided which one I prefer, on account as I see them as being either.

Three bodies stood amidst a hurricane of sand, flesh being scored millions of times over as what felt to be shards of glass ran across their exposed skins. But this madness went unnoticed, for it was a very small piece of the Chaos that had enveloped them, dug it's talons into the world and let forth the winds of Darkness. Ganondorf Dragmire stood before the other two, his chest heaving and his blazing eyes cutting through the curtain of dust like twin fires as he clutched his fist until leather groaned, the back of his hand alight with the Triforce.

"See to my agreement or see to the world's demise". His voice, though just as low and grating as the storm around them, seemed to puncture the air.

A woman with honey golden locks drew back ever so slightly, narrowing her shrewd, searching eyes as she tried to consider a diplomatic proposition that spanned beyond her own, little empire, out into the entire universe. A truly evil force was at risk for awakening, a seemingly mindless force of wretched greed. It was he who could swallow the sun itself should he of wished. And if they did not combine their power, if they would refuse to fight alongside each other…Ganondorf had made his lines clear enough. He demanded a throne inside Hyrule, for the desert wastes to be joined with the plush, plentiful land. Princess Zelda would still hold her own position, but to have a King would mean to trump her word entirely.

Though she was rue to strike any alliance with this monster of a man, Zelda was less fond of her entire existence being smeared out. She steeled her shoulders and stepped forward, beckoning to the one beside her as she barked.

"Ganondorf…If you seek to fuel your own greedy desire with this 'deal', I'll see to it that you never get out of your prison again". Her voice was high, but harsh.

The tall, brutish figure gave an airy chuckle of amusement, the sound mismatching with his scowl. "It is very easy to pass judgment and threats from high upon your throne, is it not, Princess?" He seemed to inject a bit of venom into the last word, and the woman scowled.

Meanwhile, the figure beside the Princess was tensed and ready, their shield propped on their shoulder and gleaming blade, the Master Sword, clutched in a gloved fist. Link Atamest, adventurer and warrior born of the forest, molded to be the Empire's ultimate hero. Eyes blue as the desert skies stayed locked on the Gerudo as Link's heart hammered beneath a determined chest. The green clad figure was indeed a loyal protector to the Princess, and though they were sworn to her every word, they were not so willing to trust the deal that was being struck. But as it was, Link was ever obedient to her choice. So they stepped forward, fingers tightening on the handle of the Master Sword.

Ganondorf's eyes had tilted towards the movement and upon catching the fierce glare of eyes even more vivid than the Princess herself, he allowed a curl of his lips, eyes taking on a dark glint. "Do you believe the venom of your glare will drop me, boy?" He watched as that fair face twisted into a scowl and released a single, booming laugh.

"Enough!" The Princess commanded, holding her hand up, which glowed with her own triforce. "We must finish this now". The King of Thieves gave a mocking bow to her before stepping forward, offering his massive hand out. And upon receiving a silent order, Link had no other choice but to join them.

Each triforce began as a golden hue, but upon being brought together, began to give off a glow that grew brighter and clearer with each passing moment. Yellow sharpened to a crisp white and each felt the burning down their wrists as the mighty powers of the Gods' Gifts were called upon. The once chaotic wind focused around them now, following the path of energy in the center point of their magic. The light began to shift, collect into a vortex that took shape; The complete Triforce. It gave a last burst of light before settling. The ethereal hum seemed almost like a melody as the Gift cast a soft light upon the three, though twisted infernally upon Ganondorf's face, who was alight with a different sort of glow.

Power.

One could see the swell of his body as he filled with nearly psychotic joy, though he kept it hidden well beneath his smug expression. "It is finally time. Hmhmhm". He chuckled. "Let us all bring about true…peace".

Each had their fingers extended towards the Gift, each could feel excitement, terror, horror as flesh was mere centimeters from magic…No one sensed it as the air pressure dropped, as the ground began to groan softly.

Link was the first to notice the vibrations sinking into their boots, and they paused, hand falling from the Triforce as they stared down at the ground. Ganondorf hissed. "Why do you stall us, fool?! Shall you attempt to sully everything again?!" Link held a hand up, as if to say "Shh". Ganondorf's eyes blazed with cold fury, but upon his own senses tuning into the eerie feeling, he himself pulled his hand away, muttering. "This is not of the power…" Zelda held a hand to her chest, eyes fearful. "W…What is that?"

It came without warning. A pitch geyser that tore the ground apart flooded the ground and seeming to touch the very sky. Zelda and Link quickly fled back, Link putting themself in front of her as they held their sword up high. Ganondorf, however, stood stubborn at his post, even as the ooze and mist rolled over his boots. He hissed, his fingers dancing over the very surface of the Triforce, though not touching. He was a man of his word, after all.

"Alas, something shall always present itself to torment me". He growled, a manic smile crinkling his features. "LET US SEE WHAT FRESH HATE THE GODS HAVE SENT ME!"

A drawing voice bubbled up from a mass rising from the geyser. Such a soft whisper it was, that it was surprising how clear it rang out. "Gods?" The voice held a note of amusement, although this was overpowered by contempt. The figure rose higher and higher, dripping, twitching arms ripping from it's form as a hole tore open from what assumedly was It's head. A maw of serated rows churned slowly. 

"Gods do pine over my abilities…They wish to become as I". It's eyeless head turned towards Ganondorf. "And you pine over the Gods…How amusing, to see insects quarrel". It then looked to the sky, fingers stretching upwards as though to grasp it and tear it down. The ooze of it's body was burning away into black flesh, creeping along it's skull to form tendrils of hair that thrashed, each strand seeming to holding separate sentience.

Ganondorf sneered, unruffled by the insult that should of hit him right at home. His hand remained posed even as he turned himself towards the newcomer, heavy, copper brows raising as his teeth were bared. "There is room for only I on this wretched world, creature of the Under...".

The creature swiveled it's head towards Ganondorf once more, spittle and black spewing from it's horrid mouth. "Hunger is endless and insatiable". It sounded wistful almost, far away as it directed a hand towards Link and Zelda. "I will swallow this pathetic existence whole".

Link dug their heels into the ground, prepared to block. But they were defenseless, hopeless against what they were ignorant against. No blade of the planet could have blocked the surge of black that shot forward, a boiling tar that seemed to part perfectly around Link. Their eyes widened as they heard a sickening choke of pain. They experienced everything within a second. The burn of hair and flesh, the sizzle as a body was dismantled to the very atoms. Link spun around to see Princess Zelda's eyes burst in their sockets, feel the splash of the fluid on their cheeks as her skin charred and crumbled away with the sand. They couldn't move, couldn't breath as they felt their mind being ripped apart with this nightmare turned reality. It was in layers that she fell apart, until nothing remained but the marks of her death on the ground. And even this was swept away by the ever-churning winds.

Everything felt still now, the sounds of the world around them slowly blotting out to silence. Link's vision faded in and out, they were unable to comprehend whether it was their own tears or the juices of Zelda's eyes that ran over their lips. The sound of life around Link was replaced. A cacophony ran through their mind, an overpowering roar, the rattle of rocks on a tin roof, the whistle of falling into an endless pit. Zelda. They felt themselves rushing faster and faster as their body turned towards the unholy epitome of hate before them. Her screams began to tear through their mind as though she were falling with them, or was that their own screaming as they began rushing forward?

"HHEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" There was nothing but Link's blind fury as they pointed their sword straight forward, aiming to plunge it right through the heart of the beast, who simply cocked it's head to the side, finding some sort of light amusement. "So petty". It held it's hand up once more.

Link didn't ponder imminent death as they charged. So close now.

They didn't notice the blur speeding towards them, the whirls of grey, green and red.

Something struck the back of their skull, the dip where their vertebrae ended. They watched the world swirl into a mass of color as the ground came up fast to greet them. They did not feel their cheek crash into the sand, their sword fall from their limp fingers. Their unfocused eyes caught one last image, the glimmering remain of their Royalty's crown.

And then, nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

((**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh, I didn't expect to get views or reviews yet. Thank you so much for the encouraging words, user Warny! Knowing that people will read on if I state now that Ganondorf and Link will definitely get into a relationship, it's extremely tempting, however, I don't want to say it will happen one way or the other. I do enjoy a good mystery, after all.))__

It was in strange surges that Link dreamed, vivid splashes of memories from their childhood. Times of innocence, of sitting beneath the trees with their friends after a day of playing in the river, laughing and biting into juicy, red apples that would coat their fingers and fill the air with the sweet smell. They felt the peace in their heart as they watched the fireflies lift from their sleep, begin to dance from leaf to leaf. Then, they were reliving the thrills and struggles of training. Link could feel the sting of sweat in their eyes as they experienced the rigorous uphill climbs they had endured to build the fine muscles of their core. They crested the hill and Epona rushed to them, nuzzled her sun-warmed nose against their neck. Link wrapped their arms about her head, felt the joy as they looked out to the thick forest that followed the slope of the mountains, contoured by the setting sun. Link drew deep of the wood scented air, tilted their head upwards to feel the last fingers of the sun warm their freckled cheeks...

_The bright, happy world of their childhood melted away to harsh, desert lands, Link cried out as the winds returned, bringing back the unforgiving sand to tear at their flesh. No, this was all wrong. They looked about, and in the distance, saw the figure of the Princess. She stood stock still amidst the sandstorm, looking as though she were reaching for something just in front of her. Zelda. Link rushed forward, fighting the sluggish torture of their dreams as they struggled to gain ground towards her, hands outstretched and legs pumping furiously against the sand that cruelly sucked them downwards. They wanted to call for her, wanted to tell her to run. But as soon as they would make a noise, the roar of the storm would tear it from their lips and shred it to silence. She seemed to be stretching further away even as they desperately clawed across the terrain, and with a fire of fury reborn in their hearts, they tore across the land now. Finally she came within closer view and Link dived, grabbing onto her narrow shoulders. They made to spin her around and lift her up, carry her to safety away from the impending doom that Link could feel, filling their chest with dread. Her hair settled from the movement and Link looked upwards. Their mouth opened in silent horror._

She was burnt black, eye sockets empty, the darkness within them seeming to be endless. Her charred lips were stretched tightly across her teeth as her skin began to crack and crumble, hair melting and falling from her skull in chunks. A voice bubbled from behind the sludge that now poured from her throat and down her front, splashing over Link. A hoarse whisper that could never have belonged to her.

"Hunger is endless and insatiable".

It was with a blood curdling scream that Link awoken, eyes nearly popping out of their skull as they lifted violently from the surface they had been placed on. They fought with the air, their thrashing bringing them down to the floor and head striking against the dirty surface. A white light popped in front of their eyes. The blow seemed to of grounded them to reality, as their fighting gave way to stillness and ragged panting, a hand reaching up to clutch the throbbing lump on their head. Link's eyes darted around, quickly drinking in the small, dim room they were in. They had fallen from a makeshift bed pushed against the wall, the rough blankets tangled within their legs. Sitting up, they tore the blanket away and tossed it across the room, where it crumpled into a dingy heap.

Their breath slowly calmed to a shaky rhythm as their heart ceased in throwing itself against their ribs, a few fingers wiping the sheen of sweat from their forehead as they finally gained the clarity to look around, assess the situation. Upon closer inspection, Link noticed that there were no windows in this room, only a few dying candles upon a dusty table, which happened to be one of the only furnishings aside from the bed. Standing up carefully, they let their lands wander over their chest and stomach, trying to gauge if any part of their clothing had been stolen or damaged. All present and accounted for. Now, the only thing they needed….The Master Sword!

Link darted around the room, scrambling for their weapon. As the swordless moments ticked on, their searching became more frantic. By the time they had realized the sword wasn't here, the room had been torn apart, bed sheets everywhere and the desk drawers sitting on the floor, few contents scattered around them.

Without the Master Sword, Link was powerless. Their mission became clear as they rushed towards the door and gripped the handle, tugging the heavy weight open. As the door swung open they took a step forward, but a gripping feeling stopped them in the door way.

They had no idea where they were, how they had even gotten here…Or who was here with them.

They slowly peeked into what appeared to be a long stretch of hallway, many doors lining the walls that stretched upwards into a high, jagged ceiling. The entire set up looked to be as if it had been carved from stone. Link allowed their slender, callused fingers to slide along the cool, rocky surface as they took a tentative step out. The air was still and hot, and it wasn't long before a layer of sweat coated their skin again, dampening the underarms of their tunic.

They wandered forward slowly at first, arms up and wary of something jumping from around a corner at them. There was a soft light that filled the area, and Link was almost certain it had to be sunlight. They took a corner and upon finally finding an opening in the wall that was assumed to be a "window", they rushed forward, hands splaying on the ledge as they leaned forward to look at the outside.

Deserts. Deserts as far as they eye could see. They looked to be within a giant bowl, the dunes rising like mountains around a large village. Link leaned forward just a bit farther as their eyes strained upon the activity of it's inhabitants. Women, it seemed, as far as they eye could see…They were puzzled as they saw that most all of them had vivid, rusty skin and flaming hair.

Realization hit Link hard in the stomach. They were in Gerudo Valley. There was only one way they could of gotten here.

Link was a wild rabbit, frozen in place as they stared outwards blankly. _Run, little rabbit, run._ It was his voice that hissed in their head, and then they were scrambling. Their boots pounded upon the ground as they sprinted down halls, taking turns at random. There had to be a way out of here. They had to escape. They didn't stop to breath even as their muscles screamed and their blood began to pump battery acid through their limbs, fire sitting in their lungs.

At the end of a long stretch, they could see twin doors standing ajar. The scorching wind blew from the outside, and even as unpleasant as they knew it would be, it was the best thing they had seen upon waking. They stretched an arm out for an enormous handle, tongue swiping the sweat from their lip as they gripped it tightly, throwing it open. They would get out of here, reevaluate, and find the Master Sword. The King of Thieves must have kidnapped them both, that nightmare couldn't have been real-

They hit a solid surface of metal plating, bouncing off of it like rubber and tumbling to the ground, landing hard on their backside. They reached back to clutch their tailbone tightly as their eyes watered, trying to rub the throbbing away. What could they of hit? They looked upwards, and upon seeing exactly what had stopped them, they opted out of soothing their pain to flee backwards. They held their fists up, face twisted into a fierce mask, even as their insides twisted with fear.

Ganondorf. His eyes turned down upon them, twin orbs of flecked gold framed by the sharp angles of his coccineous brows. His weathered lips sneered ever so slightly as he made a noise at the back of his thick throat, almost a laugh. His voice was akin to sandpaper, as though he had swallowed a bowl of shredded glass.

"So, the hero finally awakens from his restless slumber". He took a step forward, large hand gripping the door to push it closed. It shut with an ominous click.

Link's eyes were the size of young moons, a growl bubbling from their throat as they stepped further back, coiled like a spring ready to snap. Ganondorf observed the look on their face, the fire blazing behind their celeste eyes and the furrow of their slender brow. Like an angry kitten, he mused. He broke into a wicked smile that bared his keen teeth. Rubbing the pads of his fingers together, he lifted a hand to lazily observe the triforce that glowed dully.

"Do you intend to fight me from now on with your silent disapproval?" He whispered; tongue running over a single fang. Link felt the furls of disgust roll in their stomach at his mocking tone, he was toying with them. They were both painfully aware Link was defenseless without the Master Sword, and Ganondorf must have been smug knowing that the other had no nope of ending his life without that weapon.

But Link could still fight. They could still try to escape. They slid their foot back, pressed their toes into the end of their boot as they slowly leaned forward, eyes narrowed in determination. They would find Zelda, they would put an end to this once and for all!

The enormous man let his hand fall as he watched the smaller body shift, prepare for fight or flight. "You may try to escape, but you'd find your life to be far easier should you refrain from defying me". Ganondorf turned his head to the side, a single eye staring down a prominent, angular nose at them.

The Hylian was full of nothing but defiance for him, however. They gave a puff of breath, a snort as their mind raced. A direct attack would have been no good; Ganondorf was far too much larger and stronger for anticipated fisticuffs. They would have to outsmart him. And where they lacked in his brute force, they excelled in their speed…Perhaps there was another door on the other side of this makeshift castle. Though running filled their heart with shame, especially fleeing from their worst enemy, they couldn't risk being hurt when the Princess's safety depended on their own well-being.

It was without warning that Link bolted in the opposite direction, pushing their tired body harder than they ever had before. They winced as the burn returned to them faster this time, the fire spreading from their lungs all the way across their body and into their very brain. They were ablaze as they struggled for breath, struggled to move faster and faster still. Their ears strained past the echo of their own steps for heavier ones following behind, for the slide of a withdrawing sword. Nothing. It was more unsettling than the sound of chase, and as Link skidded around a corner, they dared to toss their glance behind their shoulder. No one was following…But Ganondorf was known for his games. They continued on, passing corridor after corridor until they had fled down a staircase, spotting a low sitting window ahead. Well, they had jumped from higher places before.

The sweltering, stagnant air greeting them as they halted to a skidding stop, gripping the sides of the ledge and pulling themselves upwards, bracing themselves for the jarring landing at the bottom. Right before they slid off the edge, a pair of hands engulfed their chest cavity, ripping them from the window.

Link thrashed about like a snake caught on a line. It couldn't be. The dark hiss that brought a rush of hot breath over the back of their neck brought about a strangled cry, fists flying behind them to strike whatever they could reach. But all in vain, as a hand left their waist to quickly gather both comparatively tiny wrists up into an iron grip. The other hand released them to leave them dangling by their arms, the twisting of their shoulders bringing about a cry of pain. They were turned towards the captor, delicate features being forced to level with rough, angular ones.

"One could mistake your 'courage' for blatant stupidity". Ganondorf chuckled, eyes blazing with such power that they may have tried to burn a hole right through Link. They glared back at him, legs swinging fruitfully, knees jabbing upwards for his chin. He jerked them away; let them dangle at arm's length as he began striding forward, back up the winding stair case. "You will remain in this valley, boy. I have already watched as a third of my only goal has been piteously destroyed, and I won't watch as another tosses itself into a fool-hardy grave."

Link froze in the grip. That nightmare couldn't have been true. Ganondorf was surely twisting their mind up, trying to keep them subdued. He wanted to keep them miserable and fooled, unable to fight him as he went about his foul purpose! He must have used dark magic to dip into their nightmares. Link wanted to deny him, wanted to demand freedom along with Zelda's. But as ever, words failed the little warrior. So they grunted and flailed about unsuccessfully until a familiar door had been reached, the door to the room they had apparently been resting in. Ganondorf gave an effortless toss and Link went flying onto the bed, bouncing a few times as the cursed male watched with an unreadable expression.

"You will remain in this room until you dismiss the silly notions you carry in your head". He dug in his pocket, withdrew something small and glittering before tossing it down on the bed, where it bounced and landed on Link's boot. "Let this be the proof you need, hero".

Link gripped the bauble as they launched themselves from the bed, rushing towards the door as Ganondorf began to pull it closed. Just before they could throw themselves through the gap, the door gave a slam and they hit the smooth, wooden surface. The click of a turning lock had sealed their fate. Their nose was throbbing now as they slammed their fists on the surface, desperately shouldering at the door. But even as they threw their entire weight against it, it only rattled on it's hinges tauntingly.

Link gave a silent curse as they lifted their hand, opening their fingers to peer at what Ganondorf had tossed at them. A piece of a crown. The edges were burnt, a single, azure jewel glittering dully from beneath a layer of sand and ash.

From outside the door, one could hear Link howling with agony, hear them slamming against the door time and time again as their screams echoed through the building, falling upon cruel, deaf ears. 


	3. Chapter 3

The air had become thick with the recycle of air time and time again, sitting hot and stagnant as flies buzzed from surface to surface. They had been Link's only companions as the once proud elven child wasted away bit by bit, living well off of the plates of food that had been pushed in through the bottom of the door and left untouched, shoved into corners and beneath the bed. They once refused the food out of mistrust, and now out of lack of will to bother. In the beginning Link had fought against the prison cell, threw themselves against walls and slid their fingers around every crevice they could find, thinking that if they just searched hard enough, they could escape. But no such give came, no sweet release would be granted that easily. Ganondorf had them in his clutches and hadn't even bothered to show his face since the very first day he had sentenced them to confinement.

When they grew too weak to search, Link would lay on the floor, staring out of the crack in the bottom of the door just large enough to stick a hand beneath. It had been a window of possibility, a small glimmer of hope for them. But even this very small relief did not last forever, for the light that filtered through it became a villain, a tease, mocking them and shoving the torment of their situation in their face. So eventually they had put their back to the light, left themselves where they lay as the dust collected around them and over them. Sleep came more and more often, and the nightmares that had once jolted Link to screaming fits gave way to darkness. Link was vanishing, sinking in beneath their own skin which now hung over the sharp jut of their bones.

**-Ganondorf's POV-**  
It was by some miracle that eventually the servants had noticed the strange stillness inside and had reported to their Master, remarking on the plates of spoiled food that had built up around the door. He came on silent wing, Lord of the Gerudo approaching the situation like an oncoming storm. His triforce had been sputtering and burning for days, though he had once assumed it was because the powers were incomplete. His eyes narrowed as he stood before the door, unlocking it with swift, fluid movements before pushing it open and against the wall. The click of gathering plates greeted him, being forced against the wall as the dank smell of rotting food rushed out towards him. He winced, curled his lip in disgust as he took a step inside. He heard something crack beneath his boot and upon lifting his leg to glance at the floor, noticed he had crushed one of the many candles supplied to offer Link some form of light.

As his head lifted, predatorial eyes easily cutting through the darkness, he spotted a tiny mass on the ground, the familiar colors of green cloaked over a jagged, limp form. He could see the once glittering hair sticking out in each direction from the hat that barely clung to their head now, the locks brittle and thin.

A growl in his throat rose as he took two mighty paces forward, slowly kneeling next to what was left of Link. His hand drifted outwards, fingers hovering above their nose. A breath of relief escaped him as he felt the nearly imperceptible breath brushing against his fingertips, but his face had steeled to his usual, quiet fury as he grabbed the back of their tunic and lifted them into the air with double the ease, a sickening feeling of nothingness greeting his strength as rested them within the crook of his arm. He turned his back to the room of rot and gloom, striding away quickly as he allowed his glance to drift over the bundle in his arms.

"You surprise me, Link. You would so easily allow yourself to die, my eternal enemy?" He scoffed, stepping onto the same stairs they had fled down from and making his ascent. "How disappointing". It was very clear that he would have to nurse them back to health and if not for the fact that he had heavy need of the other for his plans, he would have perhaps sent a servant to carry out his wishes. Being as it were, however…He wouldn't have allowed any other to have a hand in this. Yes, he mused, this child was quite special. And being his enemy throughout several life times opened up a surprising amount of favors.

It was fortunate that they were so weak; after all, he would have had to deal with their futile struggling had they been active and well. Ganondorf watched as Link opened their eyes to look up at him, expression blank. Their eyes rolled to stare ahead, their thoughts impossible to gauge. It was a wonder they were even aware of what was around them. He had finally reached the top of the impressive climb, breath not even a huff out of place as he strode to a set of iron wrought doors, using his free hand to brush them open carelessly. As he stepped inside, he didn't bother giving his visual attention to a servant tending to the blade of a weapon.

"Retrieve a selection of broths and soft foods." He rumbled, setting Link down carefully upon a chair before turning, waving his hand. "Draw me a hot bath as well. Go." The Hylian hadn't gone without building up a unique stench while they fermented in that room, and after Ganondorf had seen to keeping them from starving to death he would certainly have to tend to their disheveled appearance. After all, no adversary of his was rightfully going to look so damned pathetic.

The Gerudo woman was quick to begin her orders, disappearing through the door and shutting it behind her out of reflex. Ganondorf stood, in all his mightiness and terribleness, staring down at Link as his head tilted one way, frown heavy and disapproving.

"I know you can hear me, boy. There is no use in your temper tantrums. The princess never saw you as anything more than a pawn, don't you realize that?" He paced around the chair slowly as Link's chin drifted down to rest against their chest, eyes beginning to close. "Do you think I will allow you to simply slip off into death? Do you believe your life is over because you have no beck and call to answer?" He reached forward, dark fingers sinking in to the loose fabric of their dingy outfit, lifting them just enough to loll their head back from their chest.

"Had this been a different time, and I…a different monster…" His expression became guarded as his eyes drifted over the hollow of Link's cheek, the once sparkling eyes that were now flat. "I would have taken no care in your demise…Even as I myself never had want to kill you. Well…perhaps I would have prevented it. After all, what purpose do I have without resistance to strengthen me?" He released them back onto the chair, watching their chest flutter like the wings of a baby bird. "I will have to watch you closely, now…It is your destiny to forever burden me".

A creak signaled the door opening and the same servant came on swift wing, balancing a tray of broths and what appeared to be mashed fruit and vegetables. They set it upon the table and nodded to Ganondorf, eyes like diamonds above the shawl that had been draped over their nose and mouth. He dismissed them with a wave as he gripped the back of a chair, sliding it in front of Link and taking a slow seat.

"You Hylians will find that the Gerudo do well for themselves, even in banishment…" He gripped a tall glass of cactus juice, his hand squeezing Link's cheeks to coax their mouth open as he held the rim of the glass to their lips, tipping back slowly. "It is the curse of this land. Always enough to survive." He watched as the olive tinged fluid trickled from the corner of their lips and tilted the glass back further, pushing their chin up. "You can swallow or drown, Atamest". His voice was low and cold.

Their tongue twitched within their mouth before slowly gathering the fluid, working it down their throat. After a few fits of weak sputtering, they seemed to get the hang of the somewhat bitter fluid. Ganondorf didn't let up until he had forced the entire glass of juice into Link's system, and as they licked their lips and seemed to perk up ever so slightly, he gave a sneer of satisfaction.

"Do not think you are done yet. It appears in acknowledging your foolish courage that I overestimated your will power. I cannot deny that I am disgruntled, after all, it is hard to believe that something like this", He eyed Link as he picked up a bowl of broth, gathering the warm nourishment in a spoon before quickly working it between their lips. "Could have had a hand in my failure".

Spoonful by spoonful, Ganondorf fed Link with a surprising amount of care and thoroughness, ensuring they ate every bit of the broth before setting down the empty bowl, thumbing away a trail of soup from their chin. They turned their head, made a discontent noise as the fervid, defiant spark of their eyes began to return. Ganondorf chuckled, finding nothing but amusement as he retrieved the mashed fruit, stolen from various surrounding populations.

"You are not but an infant in my wake, boy. Do not attempt to make me believe you see yourself in a position to bite the hand that feeds you". Link gave a cross between a squeak and a growl as they were forced to swallow a spoon full of fruit, which was a considerable step up from the nondescript piles of mush that they had been given before. Not that they were much for praising that fact. After two or three more bites, they had garnered enough strength to lock their teeth together, preventing any more food from being pushed in.

"You strive for your own doom in your blind stubbornness". Ganondorf remarked, setting aside the bowl before rising to his feet. Link was focused now, but still far too weak to give a legitimate fight as Ganondorf slid his hand behind them, scruffing them by the back of their tunic as before to lift them up and place them within the crook of his arm. Spindly arms reached forward to swat at him, legs shifting restlessly as he began to make his way towards the bath chamber. He subdued her easily with the other arm, pinning her limbs against her body as he made his way forward.

**-Link's POV-**  
They were almost completely obscured behind his grip, only their eyes peeking ahead with horror as they were carried off. They wanted to ask him where they were going, but even if they could find their voice after all this time; they wouldn't know if he would even offer them an answer. There was a part of them, however small, that suggested they simply accept what may have come. They couldn't have denied anything he decided anyway, the small voice suggested. But it was pushed down, locked away deep in Link's stomach.

Ganondorf had approached a different section of the castle entirely, the plain, stone walls giving way to ancient, ochre tapestries that appeared to be velveteen. The symbol of the Gerudo had been stitched on carefully with golden thread. The floor was no longer plain and dirty, once assumedly sleek, black marble lined with gold now covered in a fine layer of dust that had been disturbed with various foot tracks. Link was surprised to find the air was somehow cool here, perhaps enchanted long ago to stave away the unbearable heat.

_Maybe this was where royalty used to be? _They pondered as Ganondorf emerged through a door that had been strung with glass beads, stepping into a wide, porcelain room. Link felt their heart begin to hammer in their throat as they noticed the large bathtub across the way had been filled with lightly steaming water.

As if he could hear the straining of their heart, Ganondorf laughed softly, answering Link's thoughts. "You're mind has dulled, Atamest. I have no intention of killing you". He unraveled his arms and set Link down upon a sleek countertop that sat beneath an ornate mirror. "It would serve me no use now to see you dead. Being the only remaining hope of this forsaken place, we should stick together, do you not think?" Link answered him with a contrary scowl, which earned only a barking laugh.

"Believe what you will". He plucked the hat from Link's head, earning a cry of protest as they weakly grappled the air for it. "But the truth in your world now is this; I am the only one you have left". Link hissed with indignation as their boots were tugged off and had they the strength, they would have sent their heel into the bridge of his nose. It was unbelievable and twisted, the things he was saying and assuming. It was he who was to blame for all of this, he who led them all into a trap. Link felt the hurt and hate fester in their heart like a boil, but this was soon forgotten as their tights were gripped and tugged down their hips and away from their legs.

"NO!" The first word they had ever, actually said to Ganondorf. He looked on with mild curiosity and surprise as he dropped the dirty, worn things onto the ground. "What do you propose I would do, fool? Your body is of no interest to me, it is simply a fleshy vessel, nothing more. And if you will not care for yourself, you will simply have to suffer the humiliation of someone else doing so".

Link found the reserves to fight, if only pathetically, as their belts were taken from them and the edges of their tunic were grabbed, tugged upwards. Even as they gripped the edges to rip them down, the fabric was easily ripped from their fingers and forced over their head. Left now in nothing but their undertights and a curious wrap, Ganondorf leaned back slowly, his eyes narrow and dangerous. "…What is this?" As Link wound their arms tightly around their torso, Ganondorf gripped their wrists to pry their arms upward and using a single nail, placed it on the top of the wrappings, slicing downwards. The fabric ripped, fell away from their body. Link cried out with indignation as their face flushed with anger and humiliation.

Breasts. Gentle, childish mounds tipped with a soft pink that matched the shade of her twisted lips. Ganondorf looked on with muted astonishment as he released her. "…You are female?" He studied her frame; rail thin but still holding the gentle curves of womanhood that had been obscured so carefully by her layered clothing. It was a small surprise at best, an unexpected turn of events.

Link wanted to spit at him, wanted to thrash him for his revealing of her. She shivered, gooseflesh rising on her skin as tears of complete anger built in the corners of her eyes. He only offered her a cool smile as he stood. "I was raised in the hands of solely women. Do you think I am new to the shape of their flesh? It is of no difference to me." He grabbed her around the wrists again, smart to disarm her as he nonchalantly tugged off the thin layer of tights she wore, "underwear" in that time. He did not take any special notice in the batch of thin, blond curls on her pubic bone as he carried her over to the water, beginning to lower her in.

Link hissed ferally as her feet slid into the warm water, but as more and more of her body was submerged, she felt an odd, blanketing sensation began to take hold. The water did not smell normal…Sweet, powdery almost. By the time she was neck deep within the water she felt heavy and tired, her body unwillingly relaxing into the comforting warmth. Against her will she released a sigh of relief.

"Ah, my people are wise". Ganondorf's low, gravelly voice answered as he carefully rested her back against the wall of the tub, preventing her from sliding beneath the water. "Medicinal herbs". Link watched as he picked up a rag and a block of dark soap, beginning to create a thick lather. Lava soap was a trademark of the Gerudo, being nearly scentless and remarkably efficient. When the rag was brought towards her, she felt a bit of panic stir in her stomach. But as she was leaned upwards and the rag was placed to her back, she could only slit her eyes as he began to scrub in slow, kneading circles. She would have rather bit her own tongue off than admitted that the action was increasingly soothing as each moment ticked on, but she couldn't seem to focus her mind enough to reject the attention.

He seemed to work each thread of tension with unsettling ease as he moved from her back to her neck, down her arms and beneath them. Had the bathtub not been so large, the water would have quickly become clouded with filth. With each scrub, she felt herself being lulled into a quiet, warm comfort. Without realizing, she released a soft groan, her eyes closing completely as he ran the rag across her pitted stomach, over her now prominent ribs.

"Waste does not suit you, child". He remarked, counting each bone that stuck out. "This fragility is your opposite". She could only register his voice as a low murmur in the background, so far gone into her relaxation that she did not even realize it was him who was cleaning her, or that she was even being cleaned at all. It was a fortunate thing, however, that she was oblivious as he scrubbed her chest and worked the rag down her legs, between her long toes and back up to slide against the center of her sex, scrubbing the thin skin with extra conscientiousness. Resting the rag down, her reached out to card a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Hmn". He noted the grime covering her once vibrant locks and reached to grab the bottle of shampoo, made much the same as the soap but infused with oils.

"Unbelievably helpless". He placed a dollop of the shampoo onto his fingers and after scooping water onto her head, worked the soap into her hair. Once he had worked up a rich foam, he rinsed her hair away, cupping water and letting it run through the now restored locks until it ran clear. As he swept his eyes over her, checking his work, he noticed the soft spots of dirt on her cheeks and nose. Picking up the rag once more, he rinsed it, bringing it across her face with a steady hand that was contrast to his sheer size. Now completely satisfied with the results, he turned the knob, watching the tinged water disappear down the drain. She was left clean and renewed, and to his disbelief, he found she had fallen into a peaceful slumber. "Children are remarkably unguarded".

His hands, large enough to span across her back, slid beneath her and lifted her dripping, limp form from the bath. Even this movement didn't seem to shake her exhaustion. Grabbing a thick towel, he bundled her up like an infant, carrying her away from the bathroom and down the hall, into another cushy room. Many delicate trinkets set atop tables whirred and clicked, some releasing a puff of steam every so often. What their uses were was a mystery. Perhaps they were items he had collected over his many life times. After drying the girl and doing away with the damp towel, he approached a large, round bed. It was covered with finely spun cotton sheets, a thick, dark comforter filled with bird down. After all, the desert was two extremes; harsh heat at day and cruel chill at night. Pulling back the blankets, he set her down onto the welcoming bed, pulling them up to her neck. He watched as she sleepily rolled onto her side, tucking herself into a ball and sighing.

"May sleep bring the peace of dreams". He sat himself down on the edge of the bed, eyes watchful and intrigued as she found the first night of gratified sleep in years.


	4. Chapter 4

((**Author's note: **Thank you for the advice, cmjanimelove! It was a bit tedious with the gender nuetral terms at first, and I know it can be a bit confusing to read. Anyway, thank you everyone for reading and I do hope you enjoy. At first I'm going to focus a bit on their own issues they need to sort out, then I'll start moving on to the action and fighting. I realize Ganondorf probably isn't portrayed here how he usually is in stories, but I thought it would be interesting to make him a flawed, but not truly evil character. Also, there is a part in the story where he is screaming and I have him speaking in caps, and it's a little chunk. So, do bear with me!))

Link hadn't slept so deeply even as a young child as she did now, uninterrupted even by dreams. Her body was rue to shake from slumber and many times did she roll to her side to tuck her head beneath the toasty warm blanket, clinging to the eventless rest. But as the sun rose outside, light filtering into the stained glass of the narrow window above the bed, she could no longer deny the waking world. Her eyes opened slowly, fingers reaching up to brush away the slumber sand as she sighed softly. Her legs stretched, toes wiggling and popping, and slowly Link pulled herself to a sitting position, blinking sleepily. Her brows furrowed as she reached up to run a hand through her hair, which had dried over the course of the night and gained quite a few cowlicks.

_Where am I?_ She thought, glance slowly drifting about the room. It must have belonged to someone eccentric, with so many trinkets and delicate decorations. Spun glass hung on thin strings from the ceiling and clocks of all shapes and sizes lined the walls, each ticking and seeming to be in perfect synchronization. She pivoted her body and slid to the edge of the bed, carefully placing her feet on the ground, cool and smooth. She squinted as she attempted to recall the events of last night.

She had been locked away for what felt like months, hadn't she been imprisoned permanently? That was, until…Ganondorf! She instantly froze, what was left of her muscles locking. She remembered now. He had…fed her? Washed her body? She shivered hard as cold fingers ran down her spine. He had seen her at her most vulnerable. Furls of sickness crawled up her throat. He had helped her, nursed her back from death. But why? What was the motive of his dark mind this time?

She took a deep breath and slid from the bed and as the cool air rushed against her skin, she squeaked. She was completely nude. Her eyes searched frantically for anything she could have used to cover herself, and upon seeing a plain, neutral colored tunic and loose pants draped over the back of a chair, she wasted no time in grabbing them up and tugging them on. They fell loosely over her narrow, frail frame and she stared on, forlorn at the lack of her old, Hylian clothing. _Ganondorf did this on purpose_, she stewed, _he must be trying to make a statement. _A grunt of anger escaped her as she padded to the open door, stepping out and looking down the ornate corridor. There were many stained windows lining the walls like the one in the room, allowing a colorful light to shine in. It was a completely contrast to him, painfully misleading. She didn't take time to admire the windows, tapestries, and old suits of armor as she began running forward. She had to find a way out of here.

Her pace was stopped quickly as her stomach gave an agonizing clench and vertigo hit her like a ton of bricks, her balance thrown off and body beginning to stumble this way and that. She fought to keep herself upright, but her knees were giving out. She began to tumble to the floor, and right before her shoulder slammed against the unforgiving ground, a tight grip snatched the back of her shirt. She wiggled with confusion as she was lifted up…and placed back on her feet. The grip remained on her, perhaps a good thing, as her legs were still shaking as she felt rushes of hot and cold strike her as the dizziness continued on.

"You have no sense of self care, it seems". A familiar, bass voice said. Link couldn't believe her horrid luck. She scowled as she attempted to look over her shoulder, but her vision was swimming far too much to lock her eyes on the bastard. "Still twisting your face up as though shit has been shoved beneath your nose?" He lifted her yet again, but this time held her by her shirt as she felt them begin to move. She didn't bother struggling; it was a waste of her time and strength. But she made her disdain clear with tightly crossed arms and weakly bucking knees.

"You would think coming from such a "refined" culture that you would be grateful towards those who step out of their path to keep you from ignorantly killing yourself". He quipped, which she answered with a harrumph.

"Has your tongue been cut from your throat, Atamest?" Another harrumph.

He gave a single hum of wry humor as he entered a dining room that hadn't been used in centuries, yet kept clean for any "visitors" that might stumble across the unique castle. Breakfast had already been prepared and laid out, the thick, rich smell reaching Link's twitching nose. She fought with her watering mouth as the beast of hunger raked it's claws against her ribs, for he had planned this all out and she refused to be a part of his infuriating games. She felt herself being sat in a chair and gripped the armrests as she attempted to focus her eyes on what was in front of her.

"Yes, I have ensured my people a comfortable, hardworking existence". Ganondorf said as he sat near Link, who leaned against the back of the chair, turning her face away from him. "Even considering they were forced to be thieves. But all the same, I have taught them well". He observed Link's straining and his assured grin returned. "You are petty beyond belief. Do you really insist on such small rebellion? What satisfaction will it bring you?" He knew she would not answer, which was why he did not wait for one as he pulled up a plate of roasted sausage, cutting the length into small bites before catching one on the end of a fork, raising it to her lips.

She nearly whimpered as she felt the delicious steam rise from the morsel, the wonderful, spiced smell filling her nose. She was ravenous. But it was him! And she was no child, no pet to be doted on. Not in her eyes. She clamped her lips and glared in his general direction. He pressed the bite closer.

"Does starving to death provide a comfortable end, whelp?" The coldness had returned to his voice.

Something like fury bubbled hot in her throat as a switch in her mind flipped. And out of sheer defiance, sheer youthful desire to spite his words, she snapped her teeth down on the tongs of the fork, pulling the bite into her mouth to chew angrily. Of course, upon hearing his barking laugh after she had swallowed the bite, she realized how foolish that really was. A heavy sigh escaped her nose as she wrinkled it upwards. _You sure showed him, Link. _She thought bitterly, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, do not give me that look, brat". He chortled, scooping up another bite and offering it out. "I am nothing if not a man of my word. Did you think it was in jest when I said I would ensure your vitality? Or must you insist upon being extremely dull?"

Link rolled her eyes again as she swat at the piece of food, which he jerked away quickly before she could knock it from his hands. "If you continue to be so insolent, I will restrain you to MY bed that you so enjoyed, and force a funnel down your damned throat!"

She gulped slowly, not putting it past him to carry that threat out. Ganondorf never made empty threats. And now that she had gained at least some sort of relief from complete restraint, she wasn't eager to return to confinement. Though, in a way, she was still just as chained up with him keeping her under close watch. With a crestfallen face of defeat, she parted her lips, waiting for another bite of food.

"Why do you look as though I have beaten you?" He placed the bite in her mouth, waiting for her to chew and swallow before offering out another one. "Is your pride so very important to you?" She hated the accusations he threw at her, the ruthless assumptions and break downs of her personality. No, she wasn't prideful! He was the enemy! She had to fight him every step of the way.

Again, as if reading her thoughts, he spoke calmly. "If for just a moment you would pull the blinders from your eyes, you would see I am not the monster the empire would have you believe". She snorted as she swallowed, and he shoved another bite into her mouth, which silenced her. "I have never wanted anything but equality. Your precious King was entirely too fond of his riches and titles to give us even the basic means to survive. And yet, they forever label us as dirty thieves". He laughed bitterly as he forked another bite into her mouth. "It is interesting to be forced into being a criminal. They are fond of beating a starving dog, then finding outrage when it bites them".

Link was skeptical of his description of her old home, but he couldn't have very well blamed her. She had been programmed all her life to be completely loyal to the crown, and the programming would take time to abolish. "I suppose I grew mad with my desperation". He looked off, eyes searching. "In my falling into darkness, I became one with it. I could not earn their respect or kindness. So I would earn their fear".

_Why is he telling me all this?_ She wondered with confusion. _And why…Why does a part of me almost…believe him? _Her experiences with Gerudo hadn't been all that bad, she realized. She was required to earn their respect through proving her willpower, but after having done so, they had always been quite helpful towards her. As far as she could see, they were a proud race. It had always struck her as odd that they were thieves. It didn't seem to fit them very well at all.

But still.

The plate of sausage was finally finished and her vision returned to her. She hadn't realized how much her body had degraded. All her strength she had built up over the years, she would have to gain it all back again. An unpleasant thought, coupled with the fact that she was in the clutches of Ganondorf. But there had been a nagging thought at the back of her mind ever since she had first faced him.

How did she always beat him? In her younger days she assumed it was because good always defeated evil. But these were childish notions, and she was no longer so young. He was older, larger, stronger, and more skilled. Dumb luck was stretching it entirely too far. Had…had he let her win all these years? Her victories had always felt hollow somehow, incomplete. Always at the last moments did he seem to pause for her blade, if only for a split second. Always did he present a knowing smile before death took hold of him. And seeing what he was capable of, the inconsistencies in his battles with her were overwhelming. With one, deft blow he could have reduced her to nothing. And yet, he didn't. 

And since she had first wound up in this place, he had yet to cause her the most minor, physical pain. Not once had he even raised a hand to her. The suffering, aside from being cooped up, had been her own decision…He had done nothing but supply her with the means to survive. She felt the twist of conflicting thoughts and emotions as she let her eyes drift down to her knees. Who was Ganondorf, really?

His voice startled her back into reality. "What brings such a curiously befuddled expression, Atamest?" She ground her teeth at the tone of his name on her tongue, wishing to rip her name from his mouth for good. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, but why talk for him? Why say even one word?

"Very well. Do you find yourself still hungry?"

She wanted to shake her head and yet even before she did, her stomach gave a greedy rumble, still feeling quite empty. He chuckled smugly, grabbing a plate of sweet bread and ripping off a small piece, holding it up to her lips. Now, that was too much. She refused to eat from his hands. Her fingers reached up, quickly snatching the piece from his fingers. Oops. Had that been a mistake? She flinched downwards, staring up through her messy, blond hair at him, waiting for his anger. Her arm tensed, fist coiling.

"Enough. I will not strike you. I have no use for your bruised flesh. What do we have to fight over anymore?!" He said with a note of impatience. "Damned fool".

She twisted her lips as her body slowly relaxed. Why did she feel so stupid now? Her cheeks stained with embarrassment as she placed the sweet bread on her tongue, holding it in her mouth. Her eyes fluttered as it slowly melted on her tongue, the tasty bit was enough to quell her bashfulness for the moment. She began to reach out to pluck more shreds off of the bread and even though she found his watching her to be unsettling, she continued to eat until finally the wonderful feeling of fullness came to her.

"Hm. I assume I will no longer have to coddle you like an infant, then?" His voice was gentle, harsh, and yet humorous. She felt a bit of annoyance at this, but not near the amount of anger she expected. She simply rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time this morning before eyeing a glass of what appeared to be more cactus juice. Her hand stretched out slowly and carefully, her eyes trained on him as she cautiously wrapped her fingers around the glass and picked it up, bringing it towards her. He simply waved a hand to her, and she felt comfortable enough to bring the glass to her lips, tipping back. The fluid was a tiny bit thicker than water and held a somewhat bitter quality to it, but the aftertaste was refreshing and sweet. She could get used to it, she supposed. Once thirst had been quenched as her hunger, she set the glass down and wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve.

"There. Was that so torturous?" He stood, pushing his cape behind him as he stepped around her. She tensed ever so slightly as hands slipped beneath her pits, lifting her up to her feet. She growled, squirming away from the grip to stand shakily on her own feet. The lack of strength in the legs that once carried her over mountains was more than upsetting, and she felt the deep sadness sink into her bones as she stared at her stick thin legs and the hip bones that pressed beneath her tunic.

"You pine. Why?" He observed her with those calculating eyes and in that moment all she wanted to do was get away from him and sort through the mess in her mind. She dared to look up at him, pursing her lips together tightly as her pointed ears rested downwards. Like she could just tell him what was wrong, let alone speak to him at all.

He cocked his head slowly. "Why do you never speak?"

Her ears twisted right side up, herself having been thrown off by the question. Why did he want to know anything about her? How would it benefit him? She was under the impression he never took any action that did not offer a reward. She lifted her shoulders once, unwilling to talk to him about anything like that. Why she had stopped speaking wasn't very complicated, really, but it was still the principle of the thing.

He relented as he turned, beginning to herd her out of the dining room. "Just to preface any blame you want to shift to me, your clothing is being mended and cleaned". She felt a small sense of relief and surprise as she looked up at him, expression searching. It was an art she possessed, saying so very little and yet painting a canvas of thought with her expressions alone.

"You think me to be interested in playing mind games? I do not have time for such trivia". He pushed her down the corridor of colored light, and this time she paused to peer at the interesting, blocky patterns of the windows. He stopped with her, gazing at a tapestry. "All I ever wanted was Utopia. And if I must be a monster to change the world, then so be it". He spat the last words and she was surprised at the sheer venom seeping between his clenched teeth…the tiniest whisper of regret. Regret? No. That wasn't Ganondorf. He didn't feel regret, he was without moral.

Link wobbled, feeling her knees begin to give out again. Damn it all. She whined with frustration as she struggled to keep her muscles from giving out with tire. Ganondorf abruptly gripped her arm, but his terrifyingly large hand was akin to the fangs of a mother lion. Deadly in appearance, but with the gentleness of a cushion as he lifted her and placed her in his arms.

"If you continue to push yourself, you will make your heart give out". Despite the razor's edge in his words, his voice was soft. She wanted to be cross with this ragdoll routine of his, but she couldn't seem to muster the desire to reach up and sink her knuckles into his jaw. In fact, she didn't even want to struggle as she had before. Was she going mad?

No, she decided. She was simply in a time of need and unwilling to suffer any longer. As weak as the notion was, it was the best one she could come up with out of all the other options she didn't want to think about. The day had already been confusing enough, and it probably wasn't even noon yet. As he carried her back she peeked over his arm, just a bit curious of where they were going. What on earth could he possibly have planned now that her basic needs were met? Shouldn't he of simply dumped her off and returned to whatever it was he did when he wasn't causing chaos?

They approached the familiar door to what was apparently his bedroom and once he had stepped over the threshold and crossed to the bed, plopping her down, he turned, putting his back to her. His voice was back to it's old mocking tone as he spoke to her.

"It appears that all creatures need some form of socialization, even as I find the idea vexing". He turned, staring down at her like a hawk. "And seeing as I have yet to find a fitting strategy to defeat that repulsive 'God', I am forced to keep you from mourning yourself to death".

Mourning herself to death? The very thought was degrading to her, she had always taken care of herself, always been a shield to everyone else even when no one was there to defend her. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, glowering up at him. He curled his lip at her.

"Oh, and I suppose laying there like a buffoon and starving yourself to death was a training in will power?" His words bit into her and she wanted to toss the nearest object at him. He was exceptional at putting his foot in his mouth. Each time he would throw her off with his help, he would shortly earn her ire.

She tried to out glare him, but her resentment was quickly withering beneath his own, overpowering stare. This was a man of war, of hatred. She truly was no match to his centuries of practiced rage. So, with a deflating release of air, she let her gaze fall. What even was the point? She had no friends here, no strength, no sword-The Master Sword! Her gaze snapped back up as she squared her shoulders.

"…" The question was burning on her tongue, and unable to hold her years old oath of silence any longer, she cleared her throat carefully before rasping out one word. "Sword".

His eyes widened with surprise and he chuckled. "Ah, so you can speak! I feel this is a celebratory occasion". He gripped the back of the chair, pulling it up and sinking down into it, the legs groaning ever so slightly beneath his no doubt hefty weight. "Your cursed Master Sword is lost to us until he is defeated". At her cry of indignation, he held his wide palm up. "It could not affect me less if you believe me or not, Atamest. You dropped your sword when I prevented you from facing the same fate as your precious Princess and it was swallowed by the darkness".

Zelda. Link felt her throat close painfully as her insides throbbed acutely. So much did this pain make her feel as though she were splitting in half that she drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. She felt as though she might fall apart now if she didn't hold to herself for dear life. Her fingers trembled and she let her face fall into her knees. She hadn't cried since she had been a mere infant, but as she sat in front of him, she wanted to do nothing more than weep until she had emptied herself of everything.

"…You were completely swayed by her, weren't you? She had you by the very nose". The words might have been intended to be a simple question, but the way they tore at Link's heart prompted her to curl in tighter upon herself, digging her nails into her arms. Hadn't he torn at her enough? Couldn't he let up even when she was flat on her face?

"I cannot pretend to understand your internal woes. You were simply a dog to her, nothing more". He popped his neck one way and then the other. "Had your roles been reversed, she would have seen you as an unfortunate but justified accident. She would have expected you to die first, assumed it was your place and moved on".

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Link roared with rage as she found the strength to launch from the bed, fingers extended like claws as she flew towards him. Zelda was her friend. Zelda cared about her! HOW DARE HE SAY THAT! She wanted to tear his eyes out, wanted to smash the jewel upon his head and send him back to whatever rock he crawled out from underneath. But despite all her ferocity, he simply caught her by the shoulders, gripping at her until she felt her flesh begin to protest and bruise. She struggled, snapped and kicked as she saw red. Without warning, he jerked her forward until his nose pressed against hers.

"ENOUGH!" He roared. His voice began to climb in volume with each following word until the window rattled. "YOU ARE SO BLINDED BY YOUR SO CALLED LOYALTY THAT YOU FAIL TO REALIZE IT IS IGNORANCE! SO BE IT IF THE EMPIRE MAKES ME OUT TO BE A MONSTER, BUT I WILL NOT HAVE YOU BLAMING ME FOR EVERY UNFORTUNATE THING IN YOUR MEANINGLESS LIFE, YOU SPOILED, ARROGANT MOPPET! YOU HAVE LIVED YOUR LIFE CONTENT TO BE NOTHING MORE THAN AN ANIMAL, FACING ME TIME AND TIME AGAIN ON THE MERE MERIT THAT THEY ORDERED YOU TO!" He drew breath, his face flushed purple. "AND TIME AND TIME AGAIN HAVE I THROWN AWAY MY OWN LIFE AND THE COUNTLESS LIVES OF THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE LOOKED TO ME TO SAVE THEM, ALL BECAUSE I COULD NOT BRING MYSELF TO SLAUGHTER ONE, UNGRATEFUL HYLIAN CHILD WHO WAS TOO UTTERLY USELESS TO MAKE THE DEED THINKABLE! EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER DONE HAS BEEN FOR A BETTER WORLD AND FOR THE GOOD OF MY OWN PEOPLE", His spittle landed in her face as he screamed on, "AND WHILE YOU ENJOY THE WAXING OF A FALSE VICTORY, OVER AND OVER WILL I SUFFER THE TORTURE OF DARKNESS THAT I EARNED SIMPLY BECAUSE IT IS FAR MORE LUCRITIVE FOR THE KING TO HAVE CRIMINALS THAN SAVE A DYING RACE!"

He stood, hurling her down onto the bed hard enough to roll her right across and onto the floor. "I should have left you to rot along with the rest of the trash in that room." He turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door hard enough to send a crack splitting all the way up the middle of the door, the wood splintering.

Link's eyes were fixed and wide, her entire body shaking violently as the tiniest noise escaped her, the squeak of a mouse. Tears gathered within the corners of her eyes and without any attempt to subdue them, they slid down her face as she tucked herself into a fetal position upon the cold floor, sobbing silently.


	5. Chapter 5

((**Author's Note**: Ah, sorry for the delay, you lovely people. Work kicked my ass with three consecutive 12 hr night shifts. As always, special thanks to users Warny and uberheish for the kind words, it does inspire me to put as much as I can into this. Please enjoy!))

Link hadn't dared to leave the room after what happened that morning, and as the light filtering through the window began to dim as the sun cradled against the horizon, she remained curled up beneath the bed. She had thought time and time again that eventually, she would either empty herself of her pain or her eyes would run dry. However her own body proved her wrong as stain after stain formed on her cheeks and pooled into the dust beneath her cheek bone.

Had she been nothing, truly nothing all this time? Had every single battle she had ever suffered the scars from been for the promotion of someone else's suffering? Had she ever been loved, even cared about by a single hand that had touched her? She had never felt more alone in this wide, lonely universe, existence feeling like a never ending span of starless night. She felt raw and ragged on the inside, inconsolable. She truly had lost everything. But perhaps the most turmoil came from the hateful voice that chanted inside of her head. _You are no hero. You have never been a hero, and you will never be a hero. _It was a broken record and each time the chant repeated, she felt another part of herself die. She wanted to simply step out of her body and start all over again, and the cowardice of this made her physically flinch.

When the last ebbs of light had left the room and she had been left in darkness, the sound of a door knob turning startled her from her misery. She snuffled quickly, wiping her cheeks away as the door grinded and popped upon being shoved open. She placed a hand over her mouth and tried to hold her breath as her ears strained past the frightened beating of her own heart. Had he returned to kill her? Toss her around until he had broken every bone in her body? The sound of heavy boots nearly caused her to choke. Where was her bravery?! She was the triforce of Courage!

"Atamest". His voice rang out. "Come out".

She turned beneath the bed to stare at his feet, her hands roughly palming away the last of the tears as she considered her options. She could have remained beneath the bed and earned a thrashing worse than the last, feeling like a worthless coward. Or she could have retained some of her old self and faced him like she had all those other times. After a few short moments of deliberation, she rolled to her stomach and slowly crawled out of the edge opposite to his position, lightly dusting herself off. Rising to an unsteady stand, she hardened herself and turned to face him.

His expression was unreadable as he watched her. Several uncomfortable moments crept past as she kept her hands locked to her sides and eyes on his, thankful for the fact that her shaking knees were obscured behind the bed. Finally he lifted his hand, beckoning her with two fingers. She wanted to curl away, but still she pressed forward, forcing one shaky foot in front of the other as she crossed around the bed until she was at attention in front of him, putting on her best scowl. But if anything, her expression was that of a grimace.

He peered down at her trembling knees and placed a hand on her chest, pushing her back onto the bed. "Sit." He pulled up the chair and settled in. She hadn't noticed he had brought in a tray of food, which he grabbed and set on his knees as he scooped up a spoonful of stew and held it in front of her lips. Link stared with bewilderment as her body began to lean away, but his soft, deadly order kept her from moving another inch. "Eat. Allow me to do this".

Her wide eyes remained on his face as she leaned forward, taking the spoon into her mouth. It was a frightening, surreal scene. He fed her bite after bite in silence, watching her as one might watch a ticking time bomb. The stew was thick and filling, the pleasant, salty taste of beef going completely unnoticed as she formulated paths of escape in her mind. When only spoonful's of the soup remained, she finally put her foot down, turning her head away from the advances of the spoon. Her voice was awkward, seeming foreign to her as she mumbled. "Full". The King of Thieves set the bowl down, picking up the tray to shove it aside on a dresser table before turning back to her, finally speaking. As strange as Link found the thought, she was convinced it was much less unsettling when he wasn't silent.

"In all my fury I forget that you are my opposite…" He tilted his head to the side as he continued on. "And even in all your ignorance, you are merely a babe compared to myself. You lot are so malleable in the beginning, willing to believe anything as children often do". His eyes were smoldering as he examined the wild tufts of her sleek hair, down to her eyes which were swimming with confusion, fear, but most of all? Pain. "You have not been the only one to suffer great loss. I have seen a great nation fall; I have seen all my aspirations crumble in my very hands. It has molded me, deadened my compassion. I am not but a Harbinger of War now." Link frowned deeply, unsure of what his point was. She had never even guessed he had such a side to him, and it stirred up muddled, mixed emotions.

"It is more than an adult feeling, I realize". She wasn't expecting to hear something like that come from him, his next words even less so. "And even as I believe myself above and beyond the call of understanding, I am not unaware of emotions, how they ensnare the mind and damage the soul. Link." She visibly jumped at the sound of her first name on his tongue, feeling her core tremble as she stared him down. "I will not hold your hand and force your nose to the obvious. You must see the truth for yourself. Until then you have no hope of finding any purpose or release from your worthlessness."

He rose from the chair and pushed it aside, turning his back to her and beginning to make his way towards the door. As Link sat on the edge of the bed, biting at her lip and watching him grip the door handle, something seemed to have click within her. The shuffle of fabrics and quick padding of feet brought Ganondorf to turn around and he found Link standing close behind, looking as though she had something very important to say. Staring down at her, watching the stubborn glow of her resilient nature flash in her eyes, he gave her the faintest of grins.

"Well?"

Link stuck her chest outwards as she took a deep breath, words spilling from her lips in quick, garbled spouts. "All my life…I'vebeenlisteningtoeveryoneelse! And…I want the answer for myself!" She swallowed hard to do away with the ice block in her throat. "Tell me…Tell me who you really are!" She widened her stance as though to ground herself, as if saying 'I'm not leaving and neither are you until you give me answers'.

Ganondorf stared down at her incredulously at first, this bronzy little token who faced him time and time again without hesitation, and now, even without a weapon or chance of defending herself. His expression lowered and he snickered as he raised a massive hand. "Answers, Atamest?" His head shook from side to side and he reached forth. Link flinched back as his fingers curled, giving a lock of her tousled hair a flick.

"Are you confidant that you're in a position to be demanding things?" His voice was a hum, a ragged blade sheathed in velvet. All at once it was capturing and dangerous, soothing and inspiring the deep seated instinct of fear. Link felt her stomach jump up to her throat as she clutched the edges of her tunic once; stuck in the place she stood. Yes, Link was the pure white rabbit and he a soft fanged wolf, blazing eyes drawing her into the thickets of his mind even as her body strained away.

She shook her head hard, dispelling the dizzying confusion as he opened the door. "I shall have to have that mended". He took a step out and she was compelled to follow, as though a string were attached between the two of them. As they made their way down the hall, she listened to the whispers of her cotton pants rubbing together and frowned.

"My clothes?"

"Mended and cleaned. I'll have the others deliver them to my room".

His room? Did that mean she would have to sleep in there from now on? With him? She wanted to groan. It couldn't have gotten more uncomfortable than that. _Then again, _she thought, _he's the reason I'm alive. If he wanted to trick me, wouldn't he of done it by now? _If there was one thing she did know about Ganondorf, it was that he wasn't fond of overly complicated schemes. Every time he had set his sights on something, he had made it perfectly obvious. And Link was not one to overthink things. She often took situations for what was right in front of her. This was why she hurried until she was walking beside him, somewhat struggling to keep up with his wide pace. After all, she was still recovering.

He gave her a side glance down his nose before his eyes were ahead again. "Do you not wish to escape? You are more than welcome to try". He took on a morbid tone, then. "But it is not my pursuit you would have to worry about. If you believe you can survive the crushing heat, sand storms, and terrible beasts, then by all means. Try." He cleared his throat. "But I wouldn't find any particular mirth in pulling your dried up corpse from a sand dune. So, still want to make for your escape, girl?"

Link shook her head quickly without hesitation. For the moment, she was being fed and watched over (even if it WAS by him). And thinking of the unforgiving day star dampened her eagerness to escape considerably.

"Good". He had led her to the room she had first regained her thought in again and now that she was able to get a good look around, she could determine it was a strategic room. An enormous, round table sat in the middle, rim lined with a dark, oaky wood while the surface was felt of a deep blue. A map had been spread over it, big enough for the corners to reach the edges of the table. It was old, stained with the oil of many generations of hands and so thin that it would have made the paper too fragile to touch. Link approached it, her eyes scanning over the carefully inked lines defining each country. A small dot marked the larger towns. It was with a start that she realized Hyrule was on the map, and it was only a very small part, surrounded by the other places she had traveled in her adventures. And even all this was dwarfed by the expanse around it. Was this a map of the entire world?

She turned to ask Ganondorf, but found him leaning over a book, his thick finger tracing along as he read. She walked over, careful to keep her footstep soft as she peeked over the edge of his hand. To her dismay, the writing was arcane and foreign. She let a sigh of disappointment through her nose, and Ganondorf shook his head.

"You would not be able to understand the text. These are the ancient records of the Ancestors, the very first Gerudo". He flipped another page. "Even I am sometimes vexed to understand".

"Why are you reading it?" Link whispered.

"There are recounts of a creature much like the one who killed the Princess". He flipped another page and the bottom closest to the book ripped, causing him to curse. "It states that only great power awakens its terribleness…'Like a moth drawn to light'. And only the Key of El can slake the beast…however". His face twisted with frustration and for a moment Link found herself admiring the way his eyes cut through the line of his brow. She mentally shook herself, scolding the strange feelings as he continued. "After stating this, the book simply cuts off. It is as if someone has ripped an extra page from the book". With a growl, he lifted the face of the book, shutting it abruptly.

Link twisted her lips, searching for something encouraging to tell him, and she was startled by the abruptness of this desire. It had come so naturally for that split moment. She backed away a few inches, holding her hands up and shaking her head a bit. He watched after her, his irritation staying in his eyes. He looked to be in no mood to question her antics, something she was quiet glad for. Ganondorf sighed, and Link could have sworn in that moment he looked much older, much more tired.

"We must find the Key of El if we want to have enough power", His voice had a certain, seduced inflection upon that word, "But I would not begin to know where to find it, how to attain it, or how to wield this power". It was then that he released a bitter bark for laughter. "Our situation seems quite hopeless, does it not, courageous one?"

Link's shoulders slumped as she felt his pessimism drape over her like an iron blanket. She already had enough of a time talking to him at all, let alone offering a hopeful tidbit. He approached her with slow, certain steps and she looked up in time for his large, greenish hand to grip her slender chin as he looked down at her.

"Do you know the ugly truth of the Triforce, Link?" There went his voice again, turning a simple name into a heart-hammering hymn. She shook her head as she stayed paralyzed within his grasp.

"The ugly truth of the Triforce…is that Power lacks Wisdom, Wisdom lacks Courage…and Courage lacks Power" He narrowed his eyes as his voice became a hiss. "We holders are stuck in this eternal, fatuous dance, petty little pawns shifted about by supercilious Gods who demand prayers and praise and yet never answer". He spoke his words between sharp teeth as he lowered himself until his eyes were level with Link, who looked all but like she was about to shatter like pressurized glass. His breath rolled over her face as he seemed to gain excitement. "So then, Link, will you dance unquestioningly? Or will you break free with me? Will you join me in giving the most lewd salute to these Gods? Will you spit upon their golden eyes, smear shit against their lying, porcelain teeth?"

Link's breath came in sharp inhales as she began to tremble in his hands, which had shifted to grasping her narrow shoulders firmly. She felt his heat, as though he were holding a sun within himself, soak through her flesh and sink into her bones. What else could she have said, done in this situation? Her head began twitching and jerking with a loose nod. He smiled.

"Then let us retire. Once you have gained weight, your training will begin". It was such an ominous promise he made and she felt the chill roll down her spine. Even if she no longer felt her blind hatred for him, she was still fully aware that any regimen he set her on would be grueling. At least the dread woke her from her seduced daze. Wait, seduced?! She wanted to bounce her head upon the floor when he released her and turned, but there wasn't enough time to give herself a mental chewing, as he had already began making his way back. Onward she followed him, and as though she had never been gone, he picked up the conversation.

"Your training will not be merciful. But I have learned to not deny you anything that is good for you". He chuckled and Link ducked her head as she winced, feeling a bit shameful that she had ever pulled that stunt at all. She wasn't fond of special treatment; it had always left her feeling guilty. "So your food will be made for energy, and you will always get plenty of rest. A tired soldier is no more than a meat shield". Link had to admit, seeing Ganondorf out of the fray and in his territory was eye opening. He seemed to be, dare she say it, a reasonable and strategic King. At least, surprisingly aware of the care needed to breed a happy, fit army.

They had returned to his lavish room, and upon her hesitation at the door, he ushered her forth, closing it behind him. "Discard your dubiety, this is a necessary precaution given the situation. I cannot afford to have you out of my sight for long".

Link stood, knees locked and fists kept at her sides as she kept her eyes locked on anything but him, listening to the sound of armor being shed. She had never seen Ganondorf in any other light than a warrior, and seeing him in such a common, vulnerable area conflicted with everything she knew about him. Which. Wasn't much. She was being biased again. Link felt bold enough to give a curious peek at him.

Ganondorf was left with simple breeches of the time period, loose, dark brown pants that ended just below the knee and tied with string at the hips. His body was raw, looking to be sculpted from granite. Each muscle held definition, steel chords shifting over each other so noticeably that Link could have sworn she heard the scrape of metal. He was enormous, bulky, yet somehow each move was made with fluidity as he tucked away his things and turned to her, exposing to her his massive shoulders, the swell of his pectoral muscles and washboard stomach, the sheer girth of his biceps as his arms shifted. It was not with simple lust that she stared at him, but awe that left her knees weak and stomach awkwardly warm.

"Get into bed". Her cheeks flooded pink and he curled his lip upwards as he put a hand on her back, shoving her forward onto the mattress. "Dirty child. You shall sleep on the inside. It will be far easier to deter threats with you out of the way."

Link scrambled to right herself, not even pausing to begrudge the face they were sharing a bed. She wiggled beneath the covers and tucked them up to her chin, body angled as close to the edge as possible as her wide eyes watched him. He stared her down before lifting the covers slowly, sliding in beneath them and rolling to his side so that he faced the door. The one candle left on the nightstand was blown out, and in the impenetrable darkness, she heard his gruff voice.

"You should know I do not bite." 


	6. Chapter 6

((**Authors note**: Thank you animeandmanga4evr for the awesome review! Also, if anyone was curious of Link and Ganondorf's size difference, I doodled them up, but I haven't figured out how to get the links to work on here yet. Please enjoy!))

Another blissfully empty sleep was granted to Link; saving her the embarrassment of fitful tantrums in the presence of her newly gained…acquaintance. She awoke gently, opening her eyes to discover she was not alone. Ganondorf's broad back was turned towards her. He seemed far off, staring at the wall with his hands clasped together. She didn't move, fought the urge to stretch and kept her breath low as she took the rare opportunity to trace the scars lining his back. His skin bore punctures, rugged tears that looked like crunched velvet, and the long, silvery lines of a whip that rose in layers over layers. She was tempted to reach out and run her fingers along a scar, feeling as though it would tell her why he had been thrashed so thoroughly. 

"Do you still think me a fool?" Ganondorf said, turning his head just enough to peer down at her, lips pulled into a stern line as he rose. "You are a terrible liar, you know". Link flushed and buried her head against the pillow, clearing her throat. "Rise, Link. Your clothes have arrived and we are in need of cleaning up". She groaned softly. Even if she didn't hate Ganondorf anymore, she still wasn't fond of the thought of being naked in front of him. Especially with the confusing feelings he was stirring within her.

"Do I need to pluck you up by your ankles?" Now, that got her moving. She sat up beneath the covers, crawling to the edge of the bed before swinging her legs around and standing to her feet. Her hair was worse than ever now, completely flattened on the back of her head and sticking straight up on her forehead. He gave a nod of satisfaction before turning and striding forward, knowing she would follow behind like a lost kitten. As they made their way, Link made note of the new turn he took, leading them down a hall much similar to the first, save for the tapestries being a bright, bloody red. Their footsteps echoed off the walls, the only sound accompanying their travel. They turned a corner and finally they had approached the large, porcelain room that Link had first been stripped in. Link stopped just short of the doorway, swallowing hard. The mighty Gerudo had pushed inside to the large tub, grasping the heavy knobs and turning them. Steaming water began to gush. "The water from the oasis beneath our village is undrinkable. But we must find a use for any resource in the Wastes."

He turned to find Link standing at the doorway, chewing at her lip, and the smile that crept upon his face was positively insidious. "Are you too innocent for the likes of my tainted being?" Link visibly grit her teeth and he released a booming laugh as she stomped in, arms crossed over her petite chest tightly and foot tapping upon the ground.

"You never cease to amuse me. Children are oft so easy to rile."

"Am not a child!" Link said, glaring icicles at him. Ganondorf He chuckled as he did away with the strings on his pants, allowing them to fall around his feet. The Hylian gasped and covered her eyes, squealing with outrage.

"You can't just be naked! Why didn't you j-just leave me-"

Link felt the air rush from her lungs as she was plucked up by the back of her neck, suspended. Her pants were ripped downwards and her shirt carelessly torn away before she was dropped down into the water. She emerged, sputtering and shoving the hair from her eyes as she puffed up, ready to give him a mouthful for once in her life. But he had already gripped her shoulders, spinning her about and holding her beneath the running water as he picked up a bar of lava soap, beginning to rub it slowly over her back. "It is strange. You never speak, and yet when you finally choose to, nothing but foolishness falls out".

Link was left speechless and vexed by him as usual. She focused on her toes, wiggling them beneath the water as it rose up slowly. Of course, the wonderful, warm pressure against her back and the slow, deliberate strokes of his hand couldn't be ignored forever. She gave up her pouting in favor of slouching against the attention, eyes drifting closed. He pushed against a knot on her shoulder and she let out a croon of approval, shuddering. Ganondorf began to work at the butter milk skin on her back, earning her groans and sighs of approval as he smoothed the muscles of her back.

"Even as I realize I will bruise you from front to stern eventually, I cannot dispel the strange desires to involve myself with you…" He spoke softly as he set down the soap and picked up the bottle of shampoo, laying a dollop into his hand and beginning to work it into her hair. Link had heard his words, but chose to pretend that they had been drowned out by the running water. She couldn't begin to know how to feel about it, anyway. Why was he still insisting on bathing her, anyway? "I thought that once our battles hand ended, we would no longer be drawn to each other, and yet…" He grasped the knob and shut it off, grabbing up the bar of soap to run it along her neck, down to her chest. Link gave a hiss and snatched the soap from him, slipping from his grasp. "I can do this myself!"

She scooted to the other end of the tub, tucking inwards as she began to furiously scrub at her breasts, her stomach, and briefly between her legs, down to her toes. Wasn't he satisfied with her confusion? Did he really have to make it worse? She pushed the soap back towards him. He took it back and the water shifted suddenly as he stepped in, resting his weight down on the other side. Link, now covered in a layer of soap thick enough to disguise her more intimate areas, slowly turned and placed her back against the wall of the tub, peeking over her knees which she had curled up against her chest.

"Why?"

Ganondorf's eyes met hers instantly. "Why what, girl?"

Link steeled her expression. "Why are you doing all this? What do you want from me?" It was the first time she was thinking for herself now, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel powerful in that moment. And even his condescending smile couldn't take that away from her.

"Your questions demand answers that I do not have". He ran a hand through his hair, fiery locks catching drops of water and glimmering. "Would you have me say my motives are purely altruistic?" 

She mulled her next words over carefully before offering a shrug. "I just want to know why you want to watch me all the time".

Ganondorf licked his lips before resting his chin on a hand, fingers stroking thoughtfully through his short beard. "It is far too dangerous to be separated. I have already told you this, but suffice to say that I find your youth keeps me mildly interested…If I must be with you always, I might as well enjoy my time…"

Link felt her insides clench, that strange warmth spreading in her stomach again. To her shock, she found that her nipples had perked against her knees. It had to be because she was getting cold, that must have been it. Without warning, she dunked herself beneath the water and scrubbed the soap from her skin and hair, then emerged, unabashed as her sole mission became to get away from him. She gripped a thick towel and wrapped it around herself before bolting. Just like before she heard no pursuit, but she had learned by now that he knew these halls like the back of his hand.

Where to go to just have one moment alone? She turned corners at random; watching narrow windows fly past as she nearly slipped and fell several times before coming upon an ordinary door, gripping the handle and shoving it open. She slammed it shut behind her and put her back against the cool surface, letting her head fall back as she caught her breath.

The room she was in now was lit only by the thin light that streamed from behind a dusty, black curtain. It looked to be a small library. She watched the dust filter through the light before running a hand through her hair and securing the towel around her body, walking to an old, musty smelling chair and settling into it with a hard sigh.

What had happened back there? What was that strange warmth that stayed heavy in her pelvis? Why did her skin feel as though the faintest of buzzing traveled over her skin, focusing on the peaks of her breasts? Link was fully aware that her private areas were just that; private. But beyond the very basic mechanics of what one used nether regions for, she was completely clueless of anything else. She had seen animals give birth, she knew where children came from, and she knew that once a month she had to line her under-tights with cotton when her body would shed away the strange, bloody nutrition for pregnancy. But true passion, true sexuality had never been taught to her. And she had never had time for such things, training to be the best she could be for the Kingdom.

Link frowned as she parted her towel hesitantly to eye the silky curls of her womanhood. She reached down and ran her fingers through the curls before settling a finger on either side of her slit, parting her lips slowly. It opened like a flower, pink, fleshy skin exposed to reveal the neat, tight insides. She gave a start at how the air rushed against her, causing the previously unnoticed nub at the top of her slit to swell with blood, nerve endings sending a rush down to her toes. She trembled, daring to let her finger give a testing tap to her clit. She curled upwards as she was granted another shock, and though the feeling was new, it was…good. So, was she supposed to touch it? If it felt good, it shouldn't have been wrong, right?

She used two fingers this time and pressed them up against the swollen bead, pressing inwards. It wasn't quite enough…Perhaps…She moved her fingers up and down, and her lips parted. Oh, yes. The virgin Hylian began to work at her previously untouched heat, fingers sliding up and down and then in a circular motion as she began to discover the angles that increased the pleasure. And the faster she rubbed, the more her hips lifted off of the seat. She found she was growing slick, and this only aided in her playing.

The pressure and heat was beginning to focus and build, and she found she couldn't stop herself as her motions became clumsy and erratic, legs stretching outwards and toes curling against the floor. Her eyes narrowed as she rested her head against her shoulder, unable to stop the embarrassingly loud moans that escaped her plush lips. What if she?...As one hand continued to rub, her other hand snuck lower, a few fingers carefully exploring the entrance to her tight insides. What if there were more ways to bring herself pleasure? Did her insides feel as good as her outsides? She braced herself as she pushed a finger in to the slick, hot hole. It wasn't as good as what her other hand was doing, but she was relieved it didn't bring anything unpleasant. Maybe she wasn't using enough fingers? A second finger pushed in slowly next to the other one, and she squirmed as she felt the delicate muscles stretch a bit to accommodate the penetration.

Once the sensation had passed she wiggled her fingers. It added nicely to the pleasure already present and after a few awkward moments of matching her hands together, she lined them up in a rhythm. Each swirl of her fingers against her clit, she would quickly push her fingers in. And to her delight, she found that when she curled her fingers upwards, an entirely new kind of pleasure struck her.

Link turned her head to bite the fabric of the chair, hoping it would dull her gladdened cries as she began pumping her fingers in harder, rubbing at herself faster. She felt as though she were being lead up to an end. She was so close to something.

A blinding bolt hit her, exploded in her loins and caused colors to dance before her eyes. Link was impossible long and wide, feeling as though her soul was rattling in her body as it bucked and twisted. Wave after wave of wonderful release hit her, coating her hand with the sweet juices of orgasm as she filled the room with her shouting and squealing.

Just when it felt like the world would continue to shatter forever, the spasms became softer and softer, until she was left nearly slid out of the seat, twitching and gasping for air. Her skin had been coated with sweat again. Once the feeling returned to her limbs, she withdrew her hands to stare down at them. Strings of clear, glistening fluid stretched between her fingers. She rubbed away the mess on the towel and gathered it around her tightly once more, rising to a shaky stand. Her bones felt like jello as she tested her footing before crossing to the door and slowly turning the knob.

Whatever had just happened, Ganondorf did NOT need to know about. This was a great stress relief she had just found and she would be damned if he discovered her secret and used it against her. She peaked out the door and finding the hallway empty, made a mad dash towards his room where her clothes surely would be. She didn't want him grabbing her while she was just in a towel, and she doubly didn't want to run into any of the Gerudo women like this. She didn't want to be made a mockery after she had worked so hard to get on their good side.

She turned a corner and grinned with victory as she saw his still broken door at the end of the hall. Running the whole way there, she jerked it open and bounced in. "Yes!" She pumped her fist with victory and her towel fell from her body.

Ganondorf stared at her as he held up his pants, completely, utterly naked in front of an equally naked Link. "Have you lost what little sanity you have left?" He wasn't shy at all about his loins being exposed to her, simply lowering his pants to step into them. Link, mortified, slapped her arm over her breasts and a hand between her legs.

"Your clothing is on the bed". He grabbed a familiar outfit, the desert kimono he had worn many moons ago when he had faced the King of Red Lions. He wasn't fond of wearing armor all the time, after all, especially in the desert. Slipping it onto one arm and then the other, he let it hang loose before turning to brush his grown out hair into a loose pony tail. Taking the opportunity, Link leapt forward while his back was turned, wasting no time in tugging on her familiar clothing. Once done, she secured her belt and stared down happily at the familiar green tunic. Her breasts were bound down once more, a natural and welcoming sight to her. She grabbed her boots and tugged them on, giving a few, testing toe wiggles before standing straight to look at herself in the mirror. Her clothing was a bit too loose on her now but she knew she'd fill out soon. Ganondorf had turned back around to stare down at her, something like a reminiscent glow entering his eyes. "Ah, a familiar, foreshadowing sight". He stepped forward, reaching behind her to retrieve the brush on the night stand behind her, fully intent on handing it to her. But something had stopped him, and he remained leaning over her. He seemed to have caught a strange scent, as he drew deeply of the air now.

Link hunkered down when his gaze drifted downwards to her. With one last, assuring sniff, he leaned back, eyes narrowed and expression bemused. He had apparently found the source of the smell, and Link wondered if she somehow stunk. She lifted an arm to test her armpit and Ganondorf thrust the brush at her. "No, no. The soap must have had a unique reaction to your hair. Come, my people are waiting in the dining hall for our appearance". He let his eyes linger on her, expression telling her that he knew something she did not. It made her quiet nervous and with a few painful tugs through her hair, she rid it of the tangles and gripped her hat, tugging it onto her head and following after him.

Admittedly, Link was both glad and nervous to be reunited with the Gerudo women. She had always found a certain fondness for their rough, clever personalities. They descended the stairs and she found the air was growing hot and muggy once more, now that they had left the no doubted magicked atmosphere of what she guessed was his personal portion of the castle. Link was thankful she hadn't put on her long sleeved tunic as they reached the bottom of the steps and began making their way towards the mighty doors that led to the outside world. Finally, she would be free. But, she would have to endure the irritating, suffocating heat. At least being in the bowl of the desert meant the shadows protected most of the village from the overbearing sun.

Ganondorf pushed the doors open and the bright, hot light flooded over them. Link had to shield her eyes as she followed behind him into the sweltering heat. As her eyes adjusted to the bright, outside world, she squinted at the few Gerudo who were out, tending to various laboring tasks. One looked at her and she offered a wave. The red skinned woman smiled and nodded before busying herself once more. Finding she was falling behind, Link ran until she had caught up with Ganondorf. She could feel the skin on the ends of her ears burning already and was thankful that their walk hadn't been any longer. A wide, squat building sat before them. Ganondorf stepped up a concrete ledge and turned to watch her follow suit before opening his arm, holding open the beads of a doorway. "In".

Link stepped inside and was immediately greeted with the smell of sizzling meats and rice. Her stomach gave a hearty growl as she swept her gaze over the dining hall filled with Gerudo, all shuffling and gathering what they wanted before sitting at one of four, long, stone tables. At the head of the room sat a few large thrones sat in front of a smaller table, and it was here that Ganondorf ushered her, brushing her into a seat before turning and clapping his hands together. The sound carried across the hall and though the noise could have easily drowned it out, everything halted in its tracks and every pair of eyes gave their full attention. When one could have heard a pin drop, Ganondorf's deep voice rang out.

"I trust you all remember the wayward hero, Link Atamest." A round of silent nods. "She is a guest in this village; I will be training her personally." Link slid down in her seat as curious glances crept her way. "A great, disgusting force has pulled itself from the deepest trench. It is a greedy beast who intends to swallow our very world whole". Even as some females narrowed their eyes, tensing, Ganondorf simply smiled. "This creature has slaughtered Princess Zelda. It will not stop until the Hylian and I retrieve a key. The Key of El. You all are responsible for keeping what little we have protected while I am protecting everything around it. Is this understood?"

A combined, short cry answered him as fists were held high and he raised his head up. "Dismissed. You each know your place and job". The hustle and bustle picked up again as Ganondorf turned to Link. To his surprise, she was staring down at her knees, looking as though someone had just taken all the joy out of her world. He took the throne next to her, staring her down as a servant delivered a plate of meat and rice to them both.

"What ails you?" She jumped at the closeness of his voice, looking to him and then staring at the handmade plates piled with food that she had no desire to touch. Ganondorf reached out in a flash and gripped her chin, turning her head towards him. "What. Ails. You".

Link was startled, but she answered him. "…Zelda." Ganondorf paused and then released her chin, arms crossing over his chest. "Still pining for your Princess, I see". His mood had shifted; his distaste almost tangible. He reached forth for the glass of dark mead left for him, taking a hearty gulp before setting it down again.

She had no idea why she felt guilty in that moment. Her ears tilted downwards as she shifted to the edge of her chair, searching for the right words to say to him without knowing why she wanted to. "…Thank you". Two simple words, a releasing phrase that she hoped would express all the muddled turmoil inside of her.

Ganondorf was unreadable as he cut through her with his golden eyes. His hand lifted and Link braced herself out of instinct. He rested his heavy palm on her head, giving her a pat. His voice was akin to gravel as he sneered.

"Do not thank me yet, child. You'll grow to hate me as you did soon enough".


End file.
